Hate
by Whil-o-whisp
Summary: Red Goth hates everything. has naughty language!


Hate

Whil-o-whisp

Starting time: 12:48 a.m.

Ending time: 2:20 a.m.

Fandom: Goth yaoi love (red Goth x curly Goth), South Park

Word Count: 1028

A/N: Wow. Umn. Watched 'The Ungroundable' way too many times and this happened. I love south park, especially the Goth kids. I dunno. I guess I just love them for no apparent reason. Kindergoth's cute though. I took some MAJOR ARTISTIC LISCENCE here. Red Goth's name is Asher Thorne Johnson because Asher means happy, and its Hebrew so I made his parents Jewish. Or at least his mom is. I made Curly Goth have Cartman's name because I'm weird and wanted Red Goth to hate Cartman more than most. Eric Nickalus Reeves is my made up name for Curly Goth. Henrietta I didn't take many liberties with, but I gave Kindergoth the name Lucas because my friend Lucas is dancing around my head singing Macarena.

Disclaimers: I own you.

I fucking hate most everybody in this school. Why? Well, besides the fact that I hate most of the world, they all bother me in certain ways. Here are my prime examples. I hate Red because she has the name I wish I had. Maybe that's why I don't mind being called 'The Red Goth' or 'Red'. I hate Asher Thorne Johnson. I hate this name so much and I hate the woman who gave it to me. I hate Red's red hair because its like mine, and I hate her damn twin sister Sally because she's so peppy and looks just like her. Now, don't you dare think this is some acid trip infatuation, she is not the only one I despise.

I hate Kyle Broflovski. I hate him because he hates me. Plain and simple. He dislikes me because I took his precious Stan away from him. Bull. Crap. Stan came to us because he was hurting and that damn Wendy bitch broke his heart. I did not entice him to us. I don't even like him. I also despise him because he thinks he's so different because he's a freaking Jew. Judaism is not that friggen rare. I mean, my entire family is Jewish. And if I were a freaking Jewish nazi conformist like them, I'd be a Jew like him, but I mostly despise him because he hates me.

I hate Kenny McCormick. Because he can die, and it was never something I could do. I despise life. And he acts like it's no big deal, like every time he dies is just a picnic. He has the thing I want but can't have. Its not just morbid reasons I despise him either. He's not like me. He can have anybody he wants, he has everybody he wants. I mean, I could have who I want, but he does not get made fun of for stupid superficial things like my stupid pockmarks because he's so friggen perfect. Fuck him. Fuck him right up the ass with something hard and sand-papery.

I hate Eric Cartman more than them though. More than both of them combined. Why? Because he stole Nickalus's name. Eric Nickalus Reeves. My fellow Goth. 'Curly', 'Tall Goth', 'Trench Coat', whatever you call him, it's not his name. Eric Cartman killed Nickalus's name. Made him mocked. Although I was not here for this, I despise him for it. Although, I don't dislike Nickalus's name. Nickalus I mean. It's a nice name. It means 'Victory to the people' in greek and German. Better than Asher. Asher is Hebrew for Happy. Boy did they get that fricken wrong.

Besides that, Eric Theodore Cartman is a fucking asshole. What's not to hate about him?

I hate Principal Victoria. I hate that she thought that we were douchey little vampire kids. I hate Mr. Mackey for caring that I smoke and that I hate life. I hate Mr. Herbert Garrison for being such an ass whipe. I hate Chef for leaving for his gay little club and saying he was going to sodomize me (now that was creepy as fuck). I hate Mike for being such a douchey little vampire kid. I hate Amy Baxter for saying she was darker than us. Bull. Fucking. Crap. I hate Mr. Addler for saying 'screwing around' way too much and saying that I was going to have a rat race job. I hate Ms. Pearl for not letting me do Home Ec.

I don't just hate. I dislike too. I dislike our youngest Goth Lucas who's so good at writing he'd published fucking essays by the time he was in kindergarten. I've never been good at anything like that. I dislike Henrietta because she's the greatest poet I have ever met. She can weave pages and pages of ethereal, poetic glory that leaves you hating and crying and so many other emotions. I dislike Tweek Tweak because he found us doing cough syrup and told the world and copied us. Screw them. I dislike Craig for using our high at the time to make us seem like fucking dorks and creating his show.

But most of all, I despise Stan Marsh. I despise his poofy little hat or his naturally black hair that can look so friggen Goth so friggen easily. I despise his easy nature and Galahad sense of purity. I hate that he's so nice and so friendly and so… so… infatuating. But most of all, I hate that he caught Nickalus eye. Something I fail to do even now. In nearly ten seconds Stan Marsh had gotten into a group I formed, simply because… simply because Nickalus liked him. Thought he had potential. He put up with his faggy poetry about Wendy, sure, we all got mad about that, but I mean, Nickalus should've kicked him out right then. Even gave him his friggen Cane. Damnit all to fucking hell. I bought him that cane. Halloween of '99. I bought him that for Halloween. And he gives it to Stan fucking Marsh.

Oh how glad I was when that idiotic Butters kid brought Stan back to his jockey code with his faggy little speech. I would have smiled. Even Gave Nickalus his cane back. Dip shit called us Fags though, so I don't like Butters much either.

But, somehow, I don't like Nickalus sometimes too. I don't like that he's best at everything he does. I don't like that he completely pwns me when it comes to writing and figurative language. I don't like that, if he were just a tad bit more sociable then he'd be leader, not me. And I don't like that if he were a tad bit more sociable I'd let him be leader. In a heart beat. Unbeknownst to him, he has me wrapped around his fucking pinky finger. He could tell me to kill and I would do it. Infatuation's a bitch. He's the only person in the world I even considered to love. Maybe I actually did.

But What I hate the most about Nickalus is that he refuses to love. And that hurts. That hurts more than any knife.


End file.
